Childhood Friendship
by Shiro Long Tails
Summary: Singapore decides to talk to that particularly 'shy' Crown Colony. A small, tiny drabble. WARNING: OCs.


**Title: **Childhood Friendship**  
****Warnings: **OCs**  
Pairing: **None(?); Slight SingaporexMalacca**  
Historical Events: **British rule of Malaya and Singapore. Penang, Singapore and Malacca as Crown Colonies.

**Note:** If you have a burning, seething hatred for OCs, I suggest you click the Back button RIGHT NOW.

---

"Hey."

Laurenco frowned and turned to face the speaker. It was him again. Singapore. Arthur had just brought him here and he was already acting as if he was in charge of everybody. Laurenco had already seen him talk back to Arthur many times. The miscreant. Had he no respect for authority? Laurenco couldn't stand him.

But too bad, they were alone in the room. And besides, there was nothing to do and no one else to talk to. Might as well.

"H-hello." Laurenco murmured. He frowned at him. "Why're you all shy and stuff?"

Laurenco blinked. "E-excuse me...?"

"I mean, we're both Britain's Crown Colonies, right?"

"That's t-true."

His frown seemed to deepen. He sauntered over and sat beside him. "You're Malacca, right? One of Malaya?"

Laurenco nodded. "A-and you're Singapore?" The shorter boy nodded in reply before sighing rather impatiently.

Jun Kai focused his attention on his foot, pursing his lips. This Malacca fellow was pretty weird. They have already known each other for quite some time but they never talked. Every time he looked at him he would turn away.

Penang had told him that Malacca was shy. And that small conversation earlier seemed to have proven that fact. The weirdo. He wasn't a girl or anything. ...Was he? Jun Kai shook his head.

"You didn't tell me your name." Jun Kai mumbled.

He blinked and stuttered. "H-huh?"

Jun Kai glared hard at him. "Your name, stupid!"

Laurenco winced and bit his bottom lip, his feelings slightly bruised by the other boy's statement. He can't look him in the eye now; he just stared at the floor.

"L-laurenco." He mumbled.

"Laurenco..." The bespectacled boy repeated. He then shrugged. "Weird name."

The taller one winced once more, his ego having dealt with another blow on the same spot. He breathed in sharply, losing his patience just a little. "And what's yours?"

Jun Kai blinked. "Hey, you didn't stutter." Laurenco shook his head from side to side. _Irrelevant. Irrelevant! _

"I asked what your name was!"

Jun Kai pulled a face and stuck his tongue out at his brown-haired companion. "I'm Jun Kai."

_"Your name is pretty strange too."_ Was what Laurenco wanted to say to him at that present moment; he also wanted to stick his tongue out back at him as well, but he ended up offering his hand. "P-pleased to meet you I g-guess."

Jun Kai pursed his lips once more. "You're really weird."

Laurenco flinched and slammed his hand down. "W-whatever!"

_At least I have manners._

"Hm..." Jun Kai said, standing up, ignoring Laurenco's small outburst. "Wanna do somethin'?" Laurenco blinked up at him. "L-like what?"

"... Annoying that Arthur guy is pretty fun." Jun Kai chuckled, grinning.

Laurenco stood up as well, biting his lip nervously. "Won't w-we get in trouble?"

Jun Kai turned and started to saunter towards the door. "Nah," the grin on his face widened. "The most he's ever done to me was scream at my face. No biggie."

Laurenco followed after him, not really wanting to say anything. If he did say something, he would probably end up ranting about Jun Kai's disrespect for elders. And if he did rant about that, Jun Kai would probably comment on his 'goodie-two-shoes' attitude. And that would make him feel worse. And he might cry. And Jun Kai would probably laugh and call him a sissy.

Laurenco didn't want that.

At all.

Jun Kai skipped to the door and turned the doorknob. "I say his eyebrows are fake." Laurenco blinked and followed him out. "F-fake?"

"They're too thick to be real!"

"I... I guess so."

Jun Kai turned his head and grinned at him.

"Let's wait for 'im to fall asleep and try to rip 'em off!"

Laurenco swallowed a whimper and nodded reluctantly. He didn't want to argue. He was already quite tired of him. He sighed.

"O-okay."  
"Great!"

* * *

Cue Arthur screaming. =.=  
They're approximately 8 years old here. =w= And Laurenco already acts old. Pff.

Jun Kai (Singapore) is created by my friend. Laurenco (Malacca) however, is created by me. SO THERE.


End file.
